someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of a Madman
So, where it all began... I was once on a copper trip with my grandfather in the Upper Peninsula in Michigan, when I found gold, yes, a small amount of Gold, but it is gold nontheless. But what the gold was supprised me, it was a lock and key for a book, not just any book though, but a diary! The diary was bound in a redish purple leather that reminded me of a limousine's chairs. I oppened it on the way back to my Aunt's house, when I saw what the writing looked like, it was in scribbles, so this is all I could make out: Dea_ Dia_r_, I fol__ed the i___ru___ons _f t_e_ m__ b____ in g__d. I __v_ n_ _____ts for k_ll_n_ tha_ fa_mil__ to fi__ i_, f__ I am a ___man. T__ map c_______ of l_tt_e ma__ fo_n_ in t__ G_eat R_ck Mound fo_nd ri__t b_h_nd Ca_a's h___e. That was the only page I could read, the rest were symbols of litthe rocks, their locations, and what minneral or metal they were, and the book was in great condition for being underground for what I thought to be 1-5 years old. The thing that grabbed my attention is that my Aunt Cara, the one we were driving to, actually lives in front of the Great Rock Mound (Which me and my cousin Cole call it). The minnerals are actually ones found in the area the ricks were dug up in. I exitedly showed my cousin, Cole, who is a rock expert (I focus on computer physics and coding), who told me he knows all of the locations the rocks were shown in. There are a list of them bellow. *1, Large Copper Deposit: Left Flank, Top Side. *2, Small Silver Deposit: Center Cease, 4-5 Rocks Down. *3, Nugget of Gold: Complete Center. Not only was all of these things true, but after the rocks were found, under the gold was another book, same leather, only more sturdy handwriting: Dear Diary, I have done it, I have finally found out how to fly in to the Earth without being hurt at all, the secret is Hair Gel. People say it and Aresol Spray are toxic, but I inhale them all the time! I am not crazy! I am purfectly sane! The book, the book I saw told me the familly was dead before I killed them... The book is black, it is said to be the book of death, but I think it is the book of beggining! Nobody thinks God exists anymore but me! I can join the war against Satan, for I have won his evil grasps taking me bellow, I bit it, threw nearby Holy Water into his hands and he screamed, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HOW I LOVE THE SCREAMING! When I killed the familly, the map, OOOOOH THE MAP!!! THE MAP TELLS ME HOW TO LIVE, SURVIVE! THAT SATAN LOVING FAMILLY OF GOTHS AND EMOS DIED, FOR I HAVE INFLICTED JUSTICE!!! I had thought about this for awhile... Is it a prank, or is this really writen... by a madman... Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal